Cunctation
by Crimson613
Summary: UlquiHime. Orihime begins to have delusions as she awaits the arrival of her manager outside of Dunkin Donuts. AU. One-shot.


**Title:** Drabbles

**Author:** Crimson613

**Series:** Bleach

**Pairing:** UlquiHime

**Warning:** OOC?

**Summary:** Orihime begins to have delusions as she awaits the arrival of her manager outside of Dunkin Donuts.

* * *

He was late _again_!

Orihime couldn't believe this man! She had been waiting outside for more than fifteen minutes now and it wasn't getting any warmer. She looked down at her watch and wondered if she would be paid only the time she would be punching in, which was rather sad since she only worked five hours a day. Since she was still a student she wouldn't be able to stay longer than noon if she wanted to make it on time for her afternoon classes but leaving at ten gave her some time to rest so she wouldn't fall asleep.

She could feel the cold morning chill seep into her white top. She had worn two shirts since she knew it would be rather cold but she hadn't expected to stay out here for so long. In fact, this was the latest Ulquiorra had ever not shown up at. He would usually only be ten minutes late, which was good with the record _he_ carried about but now...

Her blue jean covered legs whined as the cold began to bite at her. The only thing worse than waiting for Ulquiorra is waiting for him outside...at four in the morning. They were part of the opening crew for the coffe shop Dunkin and she would always come by on time only to find herself locked out. She didn't live so far off, which meant she could walk the distance but public transportation seemed the safest route. If she had a car, she would be inside with her car's heater, enjoying the warmth.

A single car drove by, stopping at the light as it turned red.

Really now, being outside at this hour wasn't exactly the safest, "Ulquiorra, please hurry up! Please!"

She really didn't want to get kidnapped or anything but if she was...

Nobody would probably know where to look for her! She would be dragged away to some place on the outskirts of town, killed, and dumped into a dumpster! She would never know the joys of love and she would be leaving Tatsuki all alone! She wouldn't be able to graduate or...or...

She could feel tears prickle her eyes as she sat down with her back against the door. Maybe, if she huddled up nobody would think she was even human. Perhaps they would just drive by and never find anyone, because, really, who would be out at four in the morning? And by themselves? All alone in the dark?

"T-Tatsuki..." she began to call out. In fact, she was so immersed with her delusions that she didn't hear a voice call her name or even the footsteps of another human until they were kneeling next to her.

She let out a shrill scream as she noticed a shadow and felt a gust of wind next to her ear, "Please don't kill me! Please! I don't know what I did to offend you! I won't put more sugar than cream in your coffee! I won't mistake the mocha for the caramel anymore! I'll put two lemons in your tea instead of just one! I'm sorry that my manager is always making excuses for his cunctations! I'm sorry, please just don't kill me!"

"Hime-chan," she felt a familiar cold hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes, tears escaping them and her voice forming hiccups.

"U-Ulquiorra..." she felt heat wash over her face as the usual straight faced, neutral, and emotionless Ulqiorra smiled very slightly. It was so slight that she wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't been kneeling down before her. Her stomach fluttered slightly at the sight of his amused green eyes as he stood.

"Come now Hime-chan," he called her with his monotone voice, "We have to go inside now. We don't want to be more late then we already are. The customers are waiting."

She stood from her place on the floor, nodding slightly. Ulquiorra unlocked the door and walked in and held the door for her, "Don't forget your apron."

"Oh!" she bent down to pick up the fallen brown apron and her brown hat. She smiled slightly and then frowned as she walked inside the shop, "Hey, I was on time! I was here since four o'clock sharp!"

A small chuckle answered her before Ulqiorra turned into manager mode, "Start with the donuts, I'll start to brew the coffee and count the money."

Really now, sometimes she couldn't help but wonder why he was still the manager of his place.

* * *

R&R :D


End file.
